


Friendship(?) Bracelet

by L1z4rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bracelets, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1z4rd/pseuds/L1z4rd
Summary: Basically just pure tooth-rotting fluff. I want the best for my boys. Christmas fluff, Uther is a dick (what else is new), Gwen is just a pure sweetheart and we love her, Merlin is a hot mess but we love him. Also this is my first ever fanfic (whoo!) so I'd love to hear any feedback (positive or negative) from whoever is reading! <3
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Friendship(?) Bracelet

“You do realize that the tie goes around your neck, right?” Arthur snickered. Merlin scowled as he tried again, the tie currently wrapped around his head as he read the directions on how to tie a tie once again. The two were supposed to be attending a party, but due to Arthur’s mandatory forty minute shower and Merlin’s incompetency when it comes to dressing up, the pair were now half an hour late. 

“Here love,” Arthur said with a sigh reaching towards the wayward fabric around his lover’s head. “Let me do it for you.”

Merlin let out a defiant grunt, but allowed Arthur to work his magic. The tie was stupid anyways. Dressing up was stupid anyways, even though the sports coat draped across Arthur’s shoulders was hugging his chest in  _ just  _ the right way, it was all still pointless. Stupid, fancy clothes...

The tie, now tamed, laid perfectly on Merlin’s green shirt. Arthur took a step back to admire his work, and a loving smile spread slowly across his face. Merlin looked down at his own frame: dress shirt, white and red striped tie (a gift from his mother), black sports coat and jeans. Much to Arthur’s dismay, this was their compromise. Sports coat for jeans and trashed hiking boots. 

Meanwhile, Arthur stands like a model pulled straight from a fashion magazine. His hair still glistens with water droplets from his shower, and his skin is flushed to a healthy pink from the warm water. His outfit is perfectly tailored to show off his figure, and polished dress shoes sparkled from underneath his dress pants. The only thing out of place is a small woven friendship bracelet of blue and pink string on his left wrist.

“It’s my way of claiming you,” Merlin had said when he gave it to Arthur five years ago. “Like a wedding ring, but without all that commitment and stuff”. They had been dating for six months and Merlin had never been more head-over-heels in love with anyone before. “Okay love,” Arthur had said holding out his wrist. “Tie it on for me?” 

Since then, Arthur’s left wrist has sported that dumb little bracelet, and it has yet to come off. Merlin has offered multiple times to make Arthur a new once, since the original bracelet is falling apart and worn to the point of disrepair. But Arthur is adamant there was nothing wrong with it. “What’s wrong with keeping this one on?” He’d retaliate. “It’s how everyone will know I’m taken.” 

Merlin’s chest always flutters when Arthur says this, and it never fails to shut him up. The bracelet has remained since, in its proper place on Arthur’s wrist. 

“All ready to go?” Arthur asked, cutting Merlin’s thoughts short. “Despite how much I would like to stay home with you and watch a movie, Morgana would probably come and murder me in my sleep for missing her Christmas party.” 

Merlin nodded reluctantly standing up from the stairs where he was sitting. “You look beautiful,” he said, smiling at Arthur. He meant it. Merlin was always confused by how someone as goofy looking as himself could end up with the supermodel who was Arthur. 

“Not as beautiful as you, my love,” was Arthur’s response. With a quick kiss Arthur snatched up his keys and was out the door. Merlin followed behind, locking the door to their apartment and saying goodbye to their cat. 

“You really do look gorgeous,” Arthur said, flashing Merlin an award winning smile. “I know you’re not really too keen on spending a few hours with my family, and I’m not either, but it really does mean a lot to me.” 

“Of course!” Merlin responded automatically. While it was true he didn’t enjoy spending time with Arthur’s horrifying family, he loved Arthur, and loved to see how happy his family not-fighting made him. Morgana and Arthur’s father, Uther, have a long history of being at one another’s throats, but during Christmas time, they always seemed to find a way to call a truce. And even though Uther was a raging homophobic helicopter parent and disapproved of his and Arthurs relationship, Arthur loved his father, so Merlin could tolerate him for a couple of hours. 

The drive over to Morgana’s apartment was short: 20 minutes at most. They chatted a bit to pass the time while Merlin froze the rain on his window into small designs and patterns. He made a reindeer jump over a snowdrift, and a snowman bake and decorate sugar cookies. Merlin didn’t use his magic  _ that _ much anymore, but when he was bored, it would sometimes come out on it’s own. 

Arthur pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. “You ready?” he asked, putting on his gloves and scarf. Merlin smiled and nodded, opening his car door. They walked hand in hand up to the entrance of the building, and up to the elevator. 

Once they reached what was supposedly Morgana’s apartment, they were shocked to find what looked like the ballroom of a castle. Chandeliers hung high in the air holding delicate white candles that illuminated the room. The floor sparkled like crystal matching the champagne flutes that adorned the perfectly set tables. And of course, a tree was displayed in the corner of the room sporting handmade ornaments from years back when Morgana and Arthur were kids. The room was crowded but not packed; there was enough space about the room to move comfortably.

“Whoah,” Arthur breathed as he stepped into the magical world that was Morgana’s apartment. Merlin couldn’t have said it better himself. Just then, Morgana appeared walking towards the pair in a floor length gown and what appeared to be shoes made of glass. With a flick of her hand, and the glow of gold eyes, the fire in the fireplace was lit. 

“Nice of you all to finally show up,” She cooed. The dark navy blue of her dress seemed to sparkle in the light as she approached. Upon closer inspection, Merlin could identify tiny embroidered snowflakes making swirling designs across the fabric. He smiled, knowing that Gwen had made this dress for Morgana. No one else had nearly as much talent as his best friend. 

Before Merlin or Arthur could choke out an excuse, an already-drunk Gawain had his arms wrapped around the couple in a bear hug. 

“Merry Christmas ya’ filthy animals!” He shouted out while planting a sloppy kiss on Merlin’s cheek, successful turning his face the color of winterberries. 

Morgana let out a laugh and pointed up at the mistletoe above the door. “He’s been waiting nearly an hour to welcome you two in,”she explained. Merlin felt Arthur’s grip on his hand grow stronger as Gawain’s arm remained wrapped across Merlin’s shoulders. Before Arthur could cut Gawain’s life short, the sound of a wine glass ringing out drew in their attention. Gwen was standing on top of a chair near the kitchen in an adorable red and white striped dress that came down to her knees. It was 50s in style, singed at the waist with a bow and short sleeves covering her shoulders, that matched her gravity defying hair. 

“Welcome everyone!” her voice rang out smoothly. Morgana had crossed the room and was now standing next to Gewn, smiling up at her fondly. “We are so happy all of you could attend, and I would like to start this party off with a toast.” Gewn raised her glass high into the air with grace saying: “To friends, and family, loved ones and all, Morgana and I wish you a Happy Christmas full of joy and love.” 

A few “awwes” rang out through the room as everyone politely clapped and thanked their hosts. Morgana followed up saying: “Now please everyone, enjoy yourselves! There is plenty for all to go around.” 

With that, everyone returned to their conversations. Merlin walked across to Gwen who was back on the ground and pulled her into a hug. Gwen wrapped her arms tight around her best friend’s neck. “I’m so glad you could make it,” she mumbled into Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin pulled back and smiled in agreement. 

Gwen turned her attention on Arthur who was standing a few steps behind Merlin. “Oh come here you basketcase,” she said wrapping Arthur into a warm hug. Gwen’s beaming smile reminded Merlin his first gift he had prepared for her. 

“Gwen! I have something for you,” he said with whimsical charm. He rubbed his hands together as Arthur laughed down at his shoes. He had been subject to all of Merlin’s failed attempts back at their apartment for weeks. 

“I just want to get this perfect!” Merlin would protest while Arthur consoled their soaking wet cat. “I know I can get it right, I just need to practice.” Arthur tolerated his lover’s wacky mishaps and though he wouldn’t admit it, found it attractive when Merlin focused hard on this particular spell. His face would scrunch up as he chewed on the end of a pencil pouring over spell book after spell book. Arthur would bring his boyfriend a cup of tea and Merlin’s concentration would immediately break out into sunshine, making Arthur’s heart melt on the spot. 

Merlin’s eyes flickered gold as a flash of magic illuminated the ceiling. Everyone’s attention turned upward to see snowflakes dancing in the air, falling gently to the floor. The room was still warm, and the snow would disappear before it touched the ground, but if you held out your hand, you could feel the cold prickle of each snowflake. 

Gwen’s eyes sparkled with wonder and amazement as she watched the snow fall down. She grinned at Merlin who was celebrating for not having turned Morgana’s apartment into a fish tank. “Thank you,” she said, “I’ve always wanted it to snow on Christmas.” 

Just then, Uther, caught Morgana and Arthur’s eye, and made his way across the floor. Morgana sighed whispering,“and here comes the Grinch,” under her breath, barely loud enough for the three to hear. 

When Uther was a few feet away, he stood with rigidity and held out his hand for Arthur to shake. “Happy Christmas, my son,” he said as Arthur accepted the handshake. Ignoring Merlin, his attention shifted to Morgana as he gave a curt nod. “Morgana,” he said, “a happy Christmas to you as well.” Gwen was also excluded from Uther’s greetings. Though Morgana and Gwen had been together for three years, Uther still refused to come to terms that neither of his two children would carry on the Pendragon line as he had bread them to do. 

The conversation, if it could be called such, stalled and Uther stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. “Happy Christmas, dad,” Arthur said pulling his father into a hug. Uther let out a sigh of relief and returned the embrace. Once they pulled back, Merlin bravely let out a “Happy Christmas, sir,” with a polite nod. Uther looked at Merlin but said nothing, then turned and walked away. 

“What an asshole,” Morgana said once he was gone, “I will never understand how you tolerate him Arth.” Arthur shook his head saying “one day he’s gonna realize just how amazing Merlin and Gwen are and then you’ll understand. I still believe he’s got good in him.” Merlin pulled his lover down for a kiss, unable to contain the amount of love he felt for his boyfriend. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have a parent love you but not accept who you are. He was proud of Arthur for not hating his father, and keeping hope that with their love, he could change his father’s heart for the better. 

***

The rest of the evening passed by without much issue. Merlin coped with the rest of Arthur’s odd and offensive relatives, and by the time the clock struck 11:30, it was Arthur who was begging to go. 

“I’m so done with my family,” he said grabbing Merlin’s hand and dragging his boyfriend to the door. “I just want to cuddle with you and not have to make small talk about work and the weather.” 

Merlin was excited to finally leave, and after wishing Gwen and Morgana a goodnight, exited the building with his lover and walked into the cold night air. They climbed into the car. The ride home was quiet. They didn’t talk, but rather sat together in comfortable silence, simply enjoying one another’s presence. When they arrived back at home, Arthur pulled into his usual parking space and shut off the car. 

“Come on, love,” he said smiling, “let’s go home”. 

Merlin stepped from the car feeling dizzy and sick. He swallowed a few times in an attempt to make his throat feel normal. Arthur looked at him concerned and asked, “Are you feeling okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.” 

Merlin scowled saying, “shut up you cabbagehead,” and walked over to stand in between Arthur and the entrance to their apartment. He was practically shaking, his palms sweating, and his gaze unable to focus. He let out a shaky sigh and reached up to kiss his boyfriend in an attempt to calm his nerves. Arthur welcomed the kiss and deepened it, but couldn’t quite relax into it. He pulled away asking, “Merlin is something wrong? You’re acting strange.” 

Just then, Merlin reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small box while dropping to one knee. Arthur’s expression of concern morphed into one of shock and disbelief. Merlin smiled softly as he lifted the lid to the box, revealing a simple gold band with a vining pattern of ivy etched lightly across the top. Inside the box, along with the ring, was a newly crafted bracelet of pink and blue thread. Woven into the bracelet was a heart, and the initials A and M curling around each other. 

Merlin started stuttering out a collage of words: “I don’t know if this is a good time, and I know the bracelet is cheesy, and the ring isn’t exactly elaborate, and I probably should have asked--” but he was stopped short by a beautiful man kissing him hard and walking him back to the wall. In shock but hardly disappointed by the reaction, Merlin returned the kiss with equal passion while weaving his hands through Arthur’s hair. The ring and bracelet fell to the ground, forgotten. Arthur suddenly had Merlin pinned up against the wall and was beginning to work his kisses down Merlin’s throat when his boyfriend, no  _ his fiancé _ , pulled back. His eyes were shining with tears and hope as Merlin asked Arthur the question he’d been waiting to ask for years: “Will you marry me, Arthur Pendragon?” 

Arthur let out a sob and placed his cold hand on Merlin’s warm cheek, a tear slid down his face and landed on the wet sidewalk. “Is that even a question?” He croaked out, unable to contain his smile. 

Merlin laughed but wasn’t quite finished harassing the love of his life. “That’s not an answer,” he mused while snaking his hands underneath Arthur’s shirt and sports coat; he settled on having his hands on his lower back just above his belt. 

“Oh shut up you prat,” was his response that was followed by another kiss which muffled Merlin’s protest of: “That’s my word!” 

Before things got too heated, Arthur broke away just long enough to retrieve the forgotten ring and bracelet. He slid the ring on his left ring finger and Merlin couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. The ring was enchanted, of course, and the patterning etched into the top glowed a soft gold before it settled to a steady rose gold color. Merlin answered Arthur before he could ask his question. “It let’s me know your safe,” he explained, “and functions as a protection charm and one that channels good luck”. Arthur kissed his cheek gently before whispering “I love you,” into the ear of his newly betrothed. 

Arthur then took a step back and held out his left wrist to Merlin while holding out the bracelet. “Tie it on for me?” He asked. Merlin complied, laughing to himself as he realized the irony in him tying the knot to secure the new bracelet. 

Once complete, Arthur pulled Merlin back into an embrace, relaxing into his lover’s arms. Merlin hummed, but shivered a bit due to the rain and the cold. “Let’s go up to bed,” Arthur said into Merlin’s hair. 

***

When the couple were finally settled, cuddling and ready for sleep, Arthur couldn’t help but nestle his nose into Merlin’s neck. He breathed in deeply a smell that was simply  _ Merlin _ . It smelled magical and calm, like home and happiness and love, and Merlin sighed softly in contentment. Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin’s waist and pulled his fiancé closer into his chest. Once Merlin’s breathing settled into a gentle rhythm, Arthur planted a kiss on his lovers head before falling into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
